Since humans lack claws, beaks, fangs or great strength, we have had to develop weapons for survival. In the beginning, rocks and sticks served to provide a lethal edge, but humans soon began to refine these weapons by forming spears from the sticks and placing the rocks in a sling. Most experts agree that the invention of the bow and arrow was one of the most significant inventions of the human race and enabled humans to survive and dominate their environment. Archeological evidence shows the bow and arrow came into use in the early Neolithic era between 7,000 to 9,000 years ago, and possibly earlier in some regions, and was the weapon of choice for hunting until the advent of firearms. Today, the tradition continues by sportsman all over the world.
From the earliest times, accuracy was always an issue and the best archers developed secrets to tune their bows, but it was based on trial by error and great experience. Of course early bows had very little to adjust compared to modern compound bows. The modern bow has many possible adjustments and each adjustment has an effect on all the other adjustments which makes tuning the bow by traditional means a very difficult and empirical pursuit.
There is a need for an apparatus and method that allows a user to dynamically align or tune a bow without guesswork required by current methods. Additionally, there is a need for an apparatus and method that provides consistent results regardless of who does the alignment. There is also a need for an apparatus and method that optimizes the performance of any given bow.